


Drinks For Two

by archiveofthebeast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, Pizza Ordering, Rated T for Teens Kissing, root beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast
Summary: You have an in-home date with Rantaro.





	Drinks For Two

"Cheers."

Two glasses clinked together, spilling a bit of root beer froth on the wine color couch. Rantaro took a silent sip from his and left his upper lip covered in cream. He giggled.

Rain dripped on the window as you sat with him, drinks in hand. This was your first at-home date with him. He offered this after you told him you were too tired for bowling, which he had as his first choice most of the time. He offered drinks, ordered a pizza, and now here you sit, television muted in the background. His hand idly slips over yours, silver rings chilling you down to your core. He caresses your fingers. His hands feel softer than the finest silk. You've adored him from the beginning. You just couldn't resist that smile. You even elected to share a promise ring with him. It's thin, golden, and has his initials etched in it. You don't go anywhere without it.

Rantaro takes another few sips before setting his drink down on the table next to him. "You know," he says, "I enjoy being around you, even if we're not doing anything." He squeezes your hand. "I love you so, so much."

Rantaro lays his head down on your shoulder. He lets go of your hand and puts his on your knee. You wrap your arm around his shoulders. His warmth is overwhelming. It makes you feel giddy, like there's a buzzing underneath your skin. You squeeze him tight and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too." You put down your drink and move closer to him. You wrap him up in your arms as he moves to sit himself on your lap. His fingers lace in your hair as his lips meet yours, making you tip back to lay on the couch. Your hands have no clue where to stay - his shoulder blades, his stomach, his chest, his hips… you're helplessly stuck trying to get closer to him, to no avail. You push his head towards yours and kiss him deeper, making his face go hot. You hook your thumbs in his belt, until you hear something.

_Ding-dong._

Rantaro shoots up and sits on your lap. "The pizza," he whispers, and darts up to grab some cash to pay for it. You wipe your mouth off on your sleeve while your flustered boyfriend hands over the money and receives the food, smirking in his direction while he locks back up the door.

Sure, the two of you get something nice to eat for now - but later, you can finish whatever got started on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's less than 500 words but............ my friend wanted Rantaro writing and this is all i can make


End file.
